Love Unfolds
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: molly and Arthur....story i guess..its not a study well...actually kinda a book study. it is a story and it won't always be chapters like i started with, it will b actual chapetrs of them, this first one was just an example and..idk! please give it a shot
1. Love Confronting Death

1Alright so, now that I am done with most of the stories I updated primarily.......it is time for the new Spring Line-up!!! LOL. Deception Lasts three months and Baby Blues are the two fanfics that still need to be updated, and brought, eventually, to a close. Baby Blues is nearing the end, and Deception isn't necessarily going in one direction! :) also, Songs will be updated with different songs every once in awhile, but it won't be updated as regularly as the actual stories I am working on. This new story is a story about Arthur and molly. Its not necessarily a story on meeting and then all through their lives like Life as a Weasley by: arthursmolly, but more of a piece detailing their bond and triumphs, along with struggles. It will be very deep, it will leave you thinking and it will make you cry and laugh. this is the first chapter of that. Also!!! HUGE NOTICE!!!!! sequel to Loving these Kids, which is a sequel to Pregnant at Fourty-four...is Years and Memories Strewn, which I will begin shortly. Without further ado, here is the beginning for my new molly and Arthur story!!! hope you enjoy!!! please review and keep an eye out for these stories!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Consider a moment being depressed....or just upset. Consider the words you would say.....obviously its not fair and I'm so unlucky.....now, ask yourself if you have someone that loves you.....everyone does. Therefore, unfairness and unluckiness, aren't a question...because if you have a lover or confident...you are very lucky. Consider now if you had to go through everything with that one person.....consider, love....talking....more love...fights....rough patches.....love.....growing....children....love....

Love is a funny word. Love is what motivated me to write this...love in the dictionary, should have Arthur and Moll under it. Consider this now, no where near am I saying they are perfect.....bloody hell!! What about the fight about the ford Angelina!? But still, they are together. Its amazing when something so small can withhold a storm...imagine something so huge withholding a storm? It is equally harder. Love can withhold the storm. Think about it......love is what they have...love is what we all have...love is what we chose to walk away from or don't.....I am writing this because they didn't.

Imagine almost dying......you've been with your lover for years....seven children....a family...an actual...family....and now, so close you came to touching the angel that would bring not only gifts and welcome but transport you from Earth and your lover and humanity......now...picture waking up to that one person you love.......now picture loving that person all over again....and feeling as though every moment counts unlike it did before. Now that you know the love I am talking about...maybe if you cross out the gore and angst and rambling .......you can find the love in this example.

**Beep....Beep...skip...why'd it skip?**

**"It's just blood pressure...its just.." it skipped again and the healer stopped talking. Molly stood and let the healer lean over her husband. Molly left just a she started pounding on his chest. She leaned against the wall and eventually fell to the floor. All night she had been pleading and praying...all night it had been the same chant over.**

**"Not Arthur...not Arthur....not Arthur." **

Why not Arthur? I mean, it was an accident...you've lived a long life together...nice kids....no....why Arthur?....because of love. Why Molly was pleading was because of love....why I am writing this story is because of that love. A love I watch adoringly at when I read any Molly\Arthur fanfic or watch them in movies. Love is why he didn't die....why they have such a strong family....love is why I will write this horribly saddened and then at the end show you...how love unfolds.


	2. Love Confronting Birth

1

The most awkward stage of love...other than meeting...has GOT to be having a baby..I mean, sure the wife is happy....but the husbands get to endure pain too.....love is tested amazingly during pregnancy and birth.......I'd say Arthur knows that.

**"Why can't you just get a healer!? You bloody git....." Arthur tried to take Molly's hand but she recoiled and hissed loudly, "don't touch me! I never want you touching me again!"**

**"Molly...just squeeze my hand...I"**

**"I'm going to squeeze more than your hand Arthur weasley! Just get away." Arthur nodded, stepping back and sighing. **

**"I love you." he whispered quietly just moments before the birth of his first son. Molly smiled at him afer, and kissed him softly. **

**"Look at how beautiful."**

**"That he is, Mollywobbles." **

a baby is such an amazing gift....in Molly and Arthur's case the seven of them....but how did their love endure all that? If you ask me its because their relationship was so solid to begin with...see, unlike a lot of adults today, when one problem arises, they go into shock mode...they think the worst...they do the worst...they leave....maybe there's suicide or some kind of obsession involved.....but I think the fact molly and Arthur withheld so much is because you see them get in fights, but never had J.K.R mentioned...they had things like that to turn to. Someone else, talking about the other to the kids, fooling around in general, drinking, etc. one of the reasons I think Molly and Arthur are amazing, is because they didn't take the, 'easy way out.' They never did, and in my mind, never will.


	3. Love Confronting Decoys

Quiet possibly, could you for a moment wonder what it would be like to love unconditionally and wholly? Could you imagine, or even begin to, that you loved someone so much, they amazed you to know end!? I think that's a little how molly might feel all the time, or how Arthur might feel...than, imagine a moment in which you feared for losing that.....

**Molly turned down the corridor and to Arthur's desk. She sighed as she looked through the window, her tears about ready to fall over.....why was she still there? He still had the client that had a meeting over two hours ago! He had his feet up on his desk and was at the moment laughing at something she ahd said. She turned to leave and molly walked around to the corner. She watched as the brunette left th room and sighed against the wall she was leaning on. Arthur came out of his office shortly after and molly walked after him.**

**"I brought your lunch, love...so you don't have to buy it today."**

**'Thank you, molly." he replied, taking the box and kissing her quickly before taking her hand and leading her to one of the lifts. "I have something to do in the Atrium but you can come with me real quick then we can eat together if you want." he added as they walked in and he pressed the button which would take him to the Atrium. **

**"Ok." she replied quietly, staring t the floor. Arthur noticed her out of the ordinary behavior and looked at her.**

**"Molly, what's wrong?" **

**"Nothing, I've just had a really long day." **

**"how about some alone time tonight?" he asked smiling and she just looked up into his eyes, searching them. He smiled encouragingly. She stayed near the side of the wall and before he walked over to where he had to pick up paper work he grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned to kiss her forehead.**

**"The client was late, love." he knew her. **

Love: acknowledging and _knowing_ the person you are with.


	4. Love Confronting Decoys II

Sometimes, even if the person is your own flesh and blood, your spouse will get upset if your spending less time with him or her. If your giving extra time to a co-worker, parent, or, even child.

**"Molly, will you come upstairs please? The children are asleep and safe, I really want alone time." molly stood at her children's beds watching them and then sighed.**

**"Arthur the twins will be born in a matter of months, I know you mean well but I relay wanna make sure these ones are asleep." she gestured to bill and Charlie. Arthur stared at her for a moment then nodded solemnly and walked into their room, closing the door.**

**He didn't want to admit it, because it sounded selfish, but he hated when Molly spent more time with the kids than himself. About ten minutes later, molly came in and closed the door behind her. She sighed and came to sit by her husband on the side of the bed.**

**"Arthur....i just wanted to make sure they were asleep....i didn't mean anything by it."**

**"I know you didn't." he mumbled back. **

**"I love you." **

**"Iloveyoutoo." he said quietly as she hugged him.**

**"I'm sorry, I know you want my attention too."**

**"I don't want to be the kids....i just want to spend time with you....without the kids."  
"I understand.....i love you Arthur, its just....now, I love them too."**

**"I know." Arthur hoped he would come to be able to share his love also. He did love and care of his kid's but he didn't want to give up what he had with his wife. **

Obviously when you have kids, you have to give a little. What the man needs to realize is, once you have children, not every day is the same as the last and your wife isn't either. A woman's mode completely changes for the child, which is something Arthur and molly have experienced many times.


	5. Love Confronting HardShips

1

Maybe the fact Molly and Arthur's love is so strong is because they've been through so much. First War, kids, Second War...though could you imagine being out late and working long hours when you had a lover to come home to?

**"Arthur I need you here tonight, I miss you." **

**"I miss us, molly. I do but...I have to do split shift." Molly just nodded and kissed Arthur goodbye until he came home at 12 A.M. Molly was already sleeping so Arthur carried her up to their bedroom to lie down. She awoke immediately to his touch. **

Love is able to overcome anything if its strong enough...even working long nights is small in the eyes of love.

_Baby do you ever think?_

_(On those nights) of where_

_You should be? do you think....._

_Of me?_

A\n: song is mine, hope you enjoyed...please review. Also, anyone up for praying for someone? I need some prayer right now. Just some things I need to work on, and would appreciate support through prayer. Thanks again for such good reviews and please leave any comments. C;ya!

GodBless


	6. Love Confronting Meeting

a\n: Hope ya'll like this chapter. forgive for extreme mistakes, WordPerfetc wouldn't open adn i had to use wordpad, long story short....IT SUCKS!!!!

Love is a very clever emotion.....physical attraction....and LOVE......it isn't always clear and it makes us do crazy things...but the moment you meet the person you will sepdn your life with....you know...you know exactly who it is...and you know...exactly what to do.

**Arthur Weasley ahd never paid attention to the, 'youngins.' Tis why he hadn't noticed a fifth year, molly Prewett, until his sixth year. The girls was attractive...but Arthur could barely tlel because she hid herself. the girl was sweet and kind...and arthur longed for mroe of her. Every second he wanted to be with her, every moment he wanted to hold her...it was odd....but he knew what he had to do. He had finally packed up the courage to ask her out on a date on a dreary, rainy day in February....he walked up to her where she was sitting with a book and he lifted a strand of her hair so he could see her face.**

**"Excuse me miss...is this seat taklen?" he asked gesutring to the vacant spot before her. she shook her head and he scooched next to her. she tried to back away but Artur grabbed her hands....**

**"would you go out on a date with me? tonight? just one...I really fancy you."**

**"S...ssssure." she managed, smiling like mad. he blushed and smield back nodding.**

**"Get ready, i'll come to your dorm at 6." **

even before the date molly had felt comfortable to smile around Arthur...to say yes...Even before meeting her for real...Arthur had grown to a certain level of love and fondness with her. That's what was and is truly amazing.


	7. Love Confronting Physical Attraction

1A\n: family from Jersey is coming in tonight, not sure when I'll update next. I will try to get time in between but enjoy this chapter. Please review and I will do my best to get new ones up in a few days!

GodBless

happy Easter week!

Felicia

sometimes love doesn't come at fortunate times...sometimes you want love at not so good times...so it must be hard to have a physical longing for your spouse when they just got off a twelve hour shift.

"**Arthur, take a nap..then we can both lay down together. I don't want you falling asleep on me..its our 27****th**** anniversary." molly said quietly and Arthur smiled.**

**"I know mollyWobble.s..I intend on making every minute of it...I'm just sooo...tt..t...tired." he yawned and molly nodded. Arthur laid down on the couch and awoke a few hours later. Molly had finished cleaning the kitchen and was now stripped down to less than her cooking apron. Arthur's longing for her outweighed the long hours he just put in, and he raced her upstairs. **


	8. Love Confronting Fights

1A\n: what else can love confront? C'mon ya'll..I need ideas!

A big way to discern whether your marriage is strong or not...is through fights...not intentionally but, when storms come, does your boat tip and come back up, or sink fully...to a point of no return?

**"Arthur, I don't even want to talk to you right now! Please just go." molly yelled and Arthur took a step back.**

**"Mollywobbles...I'm sorry..I**

**"Sorry! Arthur how much is that fine going to be now!? How much are we going to have to give because you enchanted a car!?" Molly looked as though she was on the verge of hysteria. **

**"Molly..please just give me a chance.....I'll fix it."**

**"Yes well...you better..." she replied quietly before walking upstairs. Arthur gave her time alone before walking up and when he came in she smiled.**

**"'I'm sorry I yelled." she said quietly.**

**"Its just a big deal.....we barley have money to put food on the table and now..." Finally, she cried and Arthur** **came to embrace...her fight had been out of good intention...but now it was over as they hugged each other close...and all was calm in the Burrow. **


	9. Love Confronting Listening to Parents

1A\n: I need ideas!!!!!! please review, GodBless

love is a funny thing. Some have said, a funny four letter word...I'd say, it's a funny feeling.

**"Dad! That's gross!" Arthur yelled as he stomped upstairs away ffrom his father. He was only 15 and his father had just....talked to him! Septimus Weasley sighed and sat down...he just wanted to help...he knew his son was going under for that girl...that Prewett....upstairs Arthur sta in the bathroom rocking back and forth. He was scared...he should've listened to his father....he had come upstairs thinking of molly and his thoughts seemed to wonder..as he rocked quietly back and forth trying to understand what was going on with himself he realized...he should've listened to his father. **

a\n: poor Arthur..learning to confront his problems. Lol, please review and any ideas are welcome and needed. *coughs* please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Love Confronting Temptation

1A\n: please read and review, and please leave ideas! I love hearing your views!!!!!! enjoy

GodBless

sometimes love is tested not only in fights, but in temptations. Point blank, temptations suck! They are hard to endure and even more difficult to maneuver out of. But, God provides a away.....even though, sometimes they way may not be so clear. Now, temptation you think of, drinking, children, cars, homes.....but how about lust? How about someone else wanting what's yours? And what if someone..like a spouse? Was close to giving in on that......

**Molly Weasley sighed and looked through rack upon racks of clothing. She had five children running around the shop and she knew they all needed cloths...but she knew she was only looking to buy for two of them. They couldn't afford the necessities for everyone at the moment. Molly was happy with her family......even with the small paychecks, they managed. With the problems with kids, they worked through it, even Molly's figure had been important to her.....even though she didn't feel or look the same as ten or so years ago......she knew that she was doing pretty well, especially when you looked at those kids. A man about Molly's age walked up behind her, holding a small child in his arms also. She smiled, though her smile was a frustrated one....why were prices always so high? **

**"Hell." he said quietly and molly sighed.**

**"Hi." She replied slowly, pushing through another rack of overalls.**

**"I couldn't help but notice you seem stressed,.....and you had a nice brood......you got a comfy place to lay your head at night? Good guy?" molly blushed and turned back to looking for bargains for her kids.**

**"I do as a matter of fact." she said slowly then she turned to the man. He smiled as did she. **

**"Mum! Charlie took my game!" Moment was over.....at least molly hadn't had to form her own means of escape. **

Pretty sweet huh? Though, not every temptation ends sweet.....some levels of love aren't strong enough to get past sweet, sometimes they fall into sweet........that one moment made molly feel good, which is fine sure whatever...it happens...though her children pushed her back into reality...she had them and Arthur...and more on the way...and that's all that mattered.


	11. Love Confronting Adolescency

Love hurts through a great deal of things…many things can make or break a relationship. Try kids for example? Molly and Arthur's brood probably have a great example of this. How hectic is it when they all turn into adults? How much stress can a love withhold when it is put on by the kids?

**Ginny sulked around all day.**

**Ron cried…..Ron cried……**

**Percy cursed…Fed and George weren't happy.**

**Arthur sighed…….to put it in another words…..it was the whole houses….time of the month. Arthur held his temples when finally his wife came downstairs.**

**"Arthur…I know we had tonight planned…but please wait until I'm done with ginny? She's still being sick. Arthur nodded and smiled as he looked at his wife's worn smile. **

**"Alright love." She nodded and walked back upstairs. **

**"Dad!" Ron yelled, his voice high pitched.**

**"Yes son!" he yelled back upstairs.**

**"I need you!"**

**"Come down here!" Ron was silent for a moment then he walked downstairs slowly, and stopped at the top, crouching to the floor. He looked pleadingly at his father.**

**"Dad…I can't." Arthur took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes. **

**"you thinking about her?" Ron nodded vigorously. Arthur stood and walked upstairs, yanking his son up quickly.**

**"Walk." He commanded, knowing how hard it actually was. Ron obliged and Arthur sat down on his bed with him.**

**"Now Ron…in moments like this….we need to re-think the birds and the bees….i.."**

**"Arthur!" **

**"Yes dear!?" he replied warily.**

**"I need you." Arthur looked at his son. **

**"I'm sorry kid."**


	12. Love Confronting Testing

Love can be really hard sometimes. Many just give up when love is tested, others try. I think Molly and Arthur tried a lot. I mean, some fights are huge, and a lot leave marriages in limbo, but once the other makes a different move….the problem is destined to be resolved. People try hard to be nice or to resolve problems, but they try without backup. They try just because they're, "supposed to." Everything is to be done as if doing it unto God…..so a pointless gesture…even if it is lovely, or arousing, is worthless, because god sees the heart, and if your mind is clear, so may your spouse once in awhile. All you have to do is keep your heart open and your thoughts endless, on the one you love. When fighting, put yourself in the moment you were MOST happy with them, and let that take you up in a moment itself.

**"Molly…..open the door love." Arthur said sternly, sighing.**

**"No." came her voice through sobs. Arthur put down his pillow as he knocked on the door again, clad in only his boxers, the chilly air coming through the vents. **

**"molly, I want to go to bed…well not to sleep but…ugh, c'mon moll…we've been married a week so why are we fighting over this? So i work with a girl."**

**"Your so off your rocker! Its not that!"**

**"THEN WHAT IS IT!" he bellowed. Molly threw upon the door and screame,d red in the face.**

**"THAT I'M PREGNANT AND HAVE BEEN FOR TWO MONTHS NOW!" Arthur recoiled. **

**"Molly i.."**

**"And now what's this about the girl you work with?" Arthur sighed to himself. Already sleeping on the couch one week into his marriage; some fights never ended. **


	13. Love Confronting Love

Love is a hard thing to put together. Look back at the many forms of love I've taken care to cover. Though some parts of love may be funny and fun all around….others hard and nasty…some light, and gentle….and sensible….it all comes with the package. Love is hard to understand, many people go into, 'love,' not understanding…but one thing's for certain, when you love someone you give one hundred and one percent even through ruff, laughs, and enjoyment. Love endures things a false love cannot. You know you love if you can scream and say, sorry. You know you love if you can touch and glow. You know you love if you can laugh then kiss that person…you know you love if regardless of the situation, no thought is in your mind of seriously leaving it all behind.

**"I love you molly Prewett." Arthur said quietly as they sat bodies entwined near the lake. It was only 2 weeks after the Last Battle and some things couldn't be fixed. Like a son's death. Molly and Arthur had been through a real ruff time with that in particular. They hadn't talked until this very moment, genuinely. They had been in their own little worlds of grief, rejoice, and hate. Why had they had to lose their boy? Their strong, independent…funny, strong boy. Strong…..just as they had been and are. Molly held her husband closer as a bout of wind came and she shivered. He involuntarily held her tight, hugging her close to the skin on his chest that was revealed through his checkered shirt. She smiled up at him and he looked back down at her, smiling also. **

**"Molly I've missed being with you…just, us."**

**"Yeah...me too, Arthur…I enjoy it very much."**

**"Moll?"**

**"Yes, Arthur?"**

**"We haven't had a good round in a while..."**

**"A good round? Arthur, what're you….." her smile broke into a bigger grin.**

**"Arthur Weasley…its freezing out here..and the neighbors." **

**"Molly….old lovegoods died…besides……I'll put up a drape charm…..cover us with the reeds…c'mon molly…" he replied, his cloths half off already, herself working on her's. **

**"Arthur…only because I love you." they laughed and hugged and kissed and cried……for hours that night. Molly realized how precious their life was…and how precious it was to still have each other. As each step was taken to get to their high of the night, those words were said. The words that meant more than the caresses at that moment…the words that hadn't been said in a long time…but the words they closed with, as molly's fingers dug into his skin were more profound.**

**"I love you." they simultaneously added, delving deeper into the kiss, and tears flowed again. **

a\n: this one's done!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh!!!!!!!!! Haha, please review and new stories will be up when they are all done. Or at least most, haha. Love ya guys!

GodBless

felicia


End file.
